tales_of_fortune_and_gloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory Amberg
Rory Amberg was a Grey Robe, age 17. When the Manhiems came to power the remaining Ambergs in Kriegstein began to fear for their safety. Casil Amberg, wife to the slain Maro Amberg and mother to Markus,feared that her next son, Rory, would be hunted for who he was. In order to ensure his survival, Casil sent her only remaining son to Grandsylvania to study with Grey Stone at the age of 3. Casil died mysteriously weeks later. Rory has been sent to Rhinn Mark to to serve as mage the apprentice of Kenandar Kreigstein . Rory is very paranoid that he is being positioned to be killed while living under a Kriegstein regime overseas. While on Volontor, Rory decided to flee San Medio with Margus Hardcastle, Gaius "Prime" Medio, and Layla Ghent. He traveled with them to Basislis where he learned the ways of the mystic theurge. They also met up with Malveric Barrowblade , who was tasked with making sure that Rory stayed alive and was brought home to Maximus Barrowblade . Rory was a part of the party that chose to first battle the green cloaks, which included Margus, Malveric, and Prime. After the truth about Basislis was discovered, Rory helped to battle the Green Cloaks. It was just after this that he met with Allahanani Silvanos, elven queen of Mithros. With Allahanani and his other companions, Rory helped to raid the capital city of Basislis, which had been revealed as an Undead Metropolis filled with horror. Through the events in the capital, Rory came into possession of a mysterious set of artifacts, known as the Ku set. He came to cherish these as he felt they were very important to him. Rory was instrumental in the downfall of the necropolis, but it came at a cost. His protector Malveric was slain in battle. Rory and his friends decided to return home, and took a ship from Rhinn Mark back to Renas. On the ride home, Deloro the Chronomancer visited Allahanani and informed her of Rot-Ma-Ku, and Rory's potential fated transformation. Rory made the hardest decision of his life, which was to destroy the Ku set irrevocably. Rory then embraced the first god to be born in ages, rejecting the arcane spells he knew to become a fully realized priest. In reality, it has Ember the Chronomancer disguised as the god, and ambient divine energy, providing Rory with his divine powers. After Allahanani was captured by Deloro and taken to another timeline, Rory and his friends acquired the All-Staff (aka the Staff of One) and used it to locate her and travel to the past. They knew an assassination targeting Deloro and Allahanani was going to take place on a certain night. Rory traveled to Pinecoast in the past, arriving just before the assassination attempt was occuring, and battled another group of adventurers while there. Carl Frosthammer, the cleric from this other group, managed to siphon off a large portion of Rory's divine energy before the encounter ended. Eventually the Battle of Pinecoast ended due to the shattering of two Phaseblades, which brought the guardians of time to the scene. Allahanani had survived, but Deloro had perished in the assault. Rory and his allies, upon being returned to the present, discovered that things were not as they had left them. Rory Amberg has recently taken up residence in the forgotten west in Doneghal. Category:Characters